My Final Word
by Lauren Rae
Summary: A short story of what goes through Helga Sinclair's of Disney's Atlantis mind toward the end of the movie...


I hear the buzzing of air crafts as I pass by them on the way down

Disclaimer and Notes: Helga Sinclair, Milo, and Kida are all from the movie Atlantis, the Lost Empire and are all property of Disney. This story is definitely a spoiler for the movie and is not recommended if you haven't seen the movie yet and DO NOT want to be spoiled. Yes, it's another one of those 'midnight I'm going to interpret the character' stories. Helga's my favorite character, so this is what might be going on in her mind (told mostly in her point of view). Enjoy it, and feedback is always welcome. ^_^ 

*****

****

My Final Word

I hear the buzzing of aircrafts as I pass by them on the way down. I'm falling…falling… am I really falling? This was not supposed to happen. Somebody wake me up from this dream. He shouts "Nothing personal!" Nothing personal! Ha! We were supposed to be in this together. I wanted my percentage! But no…he betrayed me. We've worked together for years. Now he chooses to cast me off so that he can escape with the prize. I could have beaten him. Damn you, Helga! Why weren't you stronger? I smash to the ground Have I broken into a million pieces? I can't feel my legs… I can barely feel anything now but anger. I will not let him get away with this. A commander should always go down with his men. This one's going to. I'll make sure of that. I turn over and try to reach my flare gun. Why can't I find it…ah, there it is. I can barely see now. I'm so angry! Everything's spinning and blurring. I can feel my life leaving my body. I'm really going to die here. So, here's my farewell to you, commander. With my last bit of strength I squeeze the trigger. "Nothing personal…" The flare shoots into the sky and hits the balloon. I can't watch…I can barely think. My life is now flashing before my eyes. Who would have thought that I, a powerful Lieutenant could end up like this? I was wrong…so wrong. This mission was such a mistake. It was too risky from the start. I took it though. A soldier is taught to follow orders without question. My hunger for power and money took over my common sense. I regret that. I regret it now as I lay here dying. I have to get out of here. I can feel the ground shaking. I have no strength, but I must… I turn onto my stomach and begin to crawl for another cave. Please let me make it. Wait, what will happen if I do live? Will I wander around the cave until I die? Nobody will help me, I know that. Why would they? I tried to be a cold commander, and I guess it worked. What the hell was I supposed to do anyway? I was the oldest of six children and the only girl. When I was young I was athletic and my father put me into combat training as soon as I was old enough. I was pushed to succeed throughout my whole life. I always had to prove myself. I had to stay two steps in front of my brothers. My father would take nothing less. I am one of the only people who can defeat Rourke in hand to hand combat…and chess. Damn it! Then why did I lose against him this time? I keep crawling over the rocks. We shouldn't have come. We just shouldn't have. Why did I have to be so selfish? It was wrong to even think that we could take that crystal back. Their life force. My God, I was about to wipe out a whole civilization of people! All for money. That crystal would have gone for a high price. But even I know that human life is worth more than that. Wait a minute…I've never thought about that before. I've hurt people many times. I never thought about it like this until now. That's because…it's my turn to be the victim. I'm the one on the other side. I stop crawling. A tear slips down my cheek. How foolish of me. I know that I'm going to die. Why cry? Soldiers do not cry. Father would be so disappointed. My lungs feel like two stones. I cough and I see…blood. Red…blood. The ground rumbles. Then I hear a huge explosion. It's coming. Though the feeling in most of my body is gone, I can still feel the heat. It's the volcano… Lava is closing in on me. No, Helga, you can't get out of this one. So instead of fighting like I should, I lay there. I hate to admit it, but I'm helpless…defeated. Then my heart cries out. I want to live! I want to live! But it's too late. You can't turn back the hands of time. I'm gone now. I see the lava… and then it's nothing but brightness. My feeling is completely gone. The only thing I can feel is my consciousness. I'm on a roller coaster. It goes faster and faster… And then I plunge into darkness. I'm so sorry father. I have failed you. But I'm free now… I'm free and now I'm going to go live my life how I truly wanted to live it. I'm in charge and I'm in total control. Nobody can tell me how to live my life…ever again. I belong to me and I will never betray myself again for the sake of greed. That, I swear to you, is my word. My final word…

A couple of months later…

Kida: Milo, what ever became of your Lieutenant?  
Milo: Helga Sinclair?

Kida: Yes. What became of her after that time in the volcano?

Milo: Hmmm… I don't know. Missing in action, I suppose. Nobody's heard from her…

Hello, Milo. No, don't worry, I'm not here to hurt you. You're smart. I hate to admit it, but I underestimated you. I won't bother you any longer though. I don't have to tell you why, but I suppose that I will. I'm free now. That means that I no longer have to take orders from anyone. And you don't have to take orders from me. Have a nice life, Milo Thatch. Nothing personal…

Milo:…since…

End.


End file.
